Tam kde mám být
by Nikkolitta
Summary: Těžký případ, který Beckettovou donutí přemýšlet o životě a o tajemství, které před Castlem tají. Bude schopná to dál tajit anebo se mu přizná? A co na to Castle? JEDNORÁZOVKA


„To byl dneska zase den," řekl Rick a posadil se na svou židli.

„To teda byl." Rozpustila si vlasy a schovala si tvář do dlaní.

„Co takhle Old Haunt?" Zeptal se jí Rick a jí to přimělo zvednout hlavu a podívat se na něj. Chvíli přemýšlela a pak dodala.

„Já nevím. Co kdybychom vzali nějakou čínu a šli ke mně. Nechce se mi zrovna do hospody a v bytě je to pohodlnější. Co ty na to?" Dívala se jak se mu rozzářil obličej do okouzlujícího zářícího úsměvu.

„Jo. Přeci bych neodmítl nabídku od krásné ženy, která mě zve do bytu a chce se mnou strávit večer?" naoko zaflirtoval a mrkl na ni.

„Co jiného jsem od tebe jsem mohla čekat. Radši už pojďme než začnu litovat, že jsem tě vůbec pozvala." Rýpla jsi do něj.

Rick vstal a pomohl jí obléct se do kabátu a pak spolu zamířili k výtahu.

….

Když dorazili k ní do bytu, Kate konečně shodila své vysoké podpatky a povzdechla si od úlevy.

„Můžeš prosím vzít sklenky, já donesu víno a mezitím se převleču, pokud ti to nevadí. A pak zmizela za dveřmi své ložnice.

„Jasné, vždyť si doma." Řekl jí a zamířil do její kuchyně.

….

„Kate? Tobě nechutná?" zeptal se jí.

„Ne, ne. Chutná, já jen, že dnes byl těžký den. A při dnech jako byl tento mám sklon k přemýšlení a ignorování světa."

„Takže tě nudím," zažertoval Rick.

„Ne. Teď ne," řekla a mrkla na něj.

„No dobrá o to jsem si říkal. Můžu ti nějak pomoct. Chceš o tom mluvit. Nebo chceš být sama a mám tím pádem odejít?"

„Ne. Já jsem ráda, že jsi tu. Myslíš, že existuje jen určité množství štěstí, které když člověk vyčerpá, pak už prostě není?" zeptala se ho a začala si z nervozity kousat spodní ret.

„No. Ehm. Touto otázkou jsi mě docela překvapila. Víš to je spíš můj styl. Já nevím, těžko říct. Ale nemyslím si, že to tak funguje, protože my bychom ho už vyčerpali dávno."

„No právě toho se bojím. Už jsme čelili smrti tolikrát, že co když už jsem ho vyčerpali? Co se stane potom?"

„Já si myslím, že v tom bude víc než štěstí. Já si myslím, že jsem ho ještě nevyčerpali a pokud jo, tak se příště budeme muset vyhýbat životu ohrožujícím situacím."

„Jo. Protože to je pro nás naprosto jednoduchá úloha," řekla a oba se zasmáli, což uvolnilo napjatou atmosféru.

„Já nevím Kate, ale myslím, že to zvládneme." Vzal si svoji skleničku s vínem ze stolu, ale ta mu vypadla a rozbila se na zemi.

„Ježíš, promiň Kate. Já jsem takový nešika. Já to uklidím," řekl a sklonil se pro střepy zrovna ve chvíli, kdy udělala Kate úplně to samé a jejich ruce se dotkly. Jakoby jimi proběhla elektřina a pak se zahleděli do očí. Nevěděli jestli uběhlo pár sekund, minut či hodin, protože nemohli od sebe odtrhnout zrak, nakonec však Rick přetrhl kontakt.

„Ehm. Jdu pro hadru." Zamířil do její kuchyně a otevřel skříňku pod dřezem.

„Ricku?" Opřela se o trám od kuchyňských dveří a prohrábla si vlasy.

„Ehmm? Kde máš tu hadru. Přísahám, že jsi ji minule brala odtud." Hrabal se stále ve skřínce.

„Ricku?" oslovila ho znovu a když nereagoval, chytla ho za ruku a v tom zůstal stát jak socha.

„Kate?" Podíval se na ni celý zmatený.

„Ricku, já ti potřebuji něco říct. Mohl by jsi prosím na chvíli odložit hledání ztracené hadry a vyslechnout mě?" zeptala se ho nejistě a vedla je ke gauči.

„Ehm. Jo jasně. Jsem jedno velké ucho." Posadil se vedle ní.

„Ricku, tohle je vážné. Prosím nevtipkuj a taky mě prosím nepřerušuj dokud ti neřeknu všechno co mám na srdc-. Ehm co ti chci říct. Dobře?" Podívala se na něj, aby věděl, že to myslí vážně a pak se opět kousla do spodního rtu.

„Čestný skautský." Podíval se na ni a usmál se.

„To znamená ne?" řekla a oba se zasmáli.

„Ne, slibuji. Opravdu." Podíval se na ni a ona jen přikývla.

„Chodím k terapeutovi. Od té doby, co jsem byla postřelena. Zezačátku to bylo jen protože jsem to měla nařízené a kvůli post traumatickému šoku, jenže pak jsem k němu začala chodit pravidelně. Pomáhá mi," řekla a na chvíli se odmlčela.

„Pomáhá mi s post traumatickým šokem a taky se mnou, s mým životem. Pomáhá mi mě dostat zpátky na nohy. Pomáhá mi být silnou, pomáhá mi být někým kým chci být a ne někým kdo je definován smrtí mé mámy a celého jejího případu. Pomáhá mi, abych opět nespadla do té díry," Setřela si slzu, která se jí vytratila z oka.

„Nechci, aby její případ definoval můj život, protože to není život. Protože chci být víc, chci prožít svůj život a ohlednout se za ním a nelitovat něčeho co jsem neudělala a udělat mohla. Někdy je to strašně těžké, ale docela to zvládám. Myslím, že už mi hodně pomohl. Víš měl jsi tehdy pravdu." Zavrtěla se. Celá tahle konverzace jí začala být nepříjemná, ale musela mu to říct. Už to nemohla v sobě dál tutlat, už se to nedalo vydržet.

„Kdy? Jo promiň, nepřerušovat." Naznačil rukou aby pokračovala.

„Ne v pořádku. Ta naše hádka, před tím hangárem. Jak jsi říkal, že se schovávám za případ mé matky a ve vztazích s muži, které nemiluji. Měl jsi pravdu, mám takový strach co budu bez jejího případu, protože to bylo mou součástí už tak dlouho dobu. Vždy mě to hnalo. Bylo to mou slabinou, ale zároveň sílou a kdybych o to přišla, nevím co se stane. A tak jsem kroužila v tom bludném kruhu a nevěděla kam jít." Udělala opět malou pauzu, ale než si stačila pokračovat, skočil jí do toho Rick.

„Kate, promiň, že ti do toho skáču, ale nemusíš se bát čím budeš bez toho případu, protože já to vím a můžu ti to kdykoliv připomenout. Budeš Kate. Budeš to stále ty. Stále budeš sakra dobrá a sexy detektivka. Budeš mít pořád stejný soucit pro ty jež někoho ztratili a touha po dopadení tě bude hnát pořád stejně. To, že odložíš anebo vyřešíš její případ neznamená, že budeš někdo jiný, neznamená, že ji zklameš. Protože Kate, ona tě miluje a jako rodič ti můžu říct, že ji nikdy nemůžeš zklamat. Ona by chtěla abys byla šťastná. Rozhodně by nechtěla abys pro ni zahodila svůj život, protože Kate, ty si ani neuvědomuješ kolika lidem na tobě záleží. Kolik lidí by bylo zničeno tvou ztrátou. Kolik lidí tě miluje. Tvůj táta, Lanie, Esposito s Ryanem a tolik dalších lidí. Dokonce i Alexis a v neposlední řadě-," nestihl doříct, protože mu skočila do řeči.

„Ty," řekla a pak se mu zadívala do očí. Chytil ji za ruku, aby získal celou její pozornost a pak ji ještě jednou jemně stiskl, aby věděla, že to myslí vážně.

„Já. Samozřejmě, že já. Naprosto by mě to zdevastovalo. Opravdu si nedovedu představit co bych dělal. Nikdy si to nechci představit, nikdy se nechci dostat tak blízko tomu pocitu, jak tehdy kdy jsi byla postřelena. Prosím už to nedělej. Nikdy." Malá slza mu unikla z oka a než si ji stihl utřít, ucítil jak ji její palec pomalu stírá. Podíval se na ni a ona ho jemně pohladila palcem po tváři. Opravdu zlehka, takový motýlí dotyk nad kterým se musel pozastavit, protože nevěděl, jestli se mu to náhodou nezdálo.

„Ricku j-" Zakoktala se kvůli závažnosti tématu o kterém se bavili.

„Já si pamatuji co se stalo na pohřbu Montgomeryho. Pamatuji jak tam stojím a říkám smuteční řeč. Pak mi projde hrudí ostrá bolest a pak jen cítím jak mě strháváš na zem. Pak se ti dívám do očí, které jsou plné strachu jaký jsem ještě neviděla-" Zlomil se jí hlas a on jí do toho skočil.

„Jasně, že jsem se bál. Byl jsem vystrašený k smrti. V životě jsem se tolik nebál jako tehdy na tom pohřbu. Kate, bože, vždyť tě postřelili a ty jsi mi krvácela v náručí." Hluboce se nadechl nad tou bolestnou vzpomínkou. Byl to zřejmě jeho nejhorší den v životě. Ještě teď ho honili noční můry, jak mu umírá v náručí, aniž by věděla jak moc ji miluje. A jak by pro ni udělal vše. Zemřel by pro ni, zabil by pro ni. Cokoliv. Jen ať je šťastná a žije.

„Já vím, promiň. A potom jsem slyšela jak mě prosíš ať tě neopouštím, ať s tebou zůstanu a potom jsi mi řekl ta nejúžasnější slova jaká jsem kdy slyšela a najednou všechna bolest a strach byli pryč. A cítila jsem se tak silná víš, jako bych díky těm slovům mohla porazit smrt. A taky, že sem porazila a tak strašně mě mrzí, že jsem ti lhala a tajila to. Opravdu mě to strašně mrzí. Nikdy jsem ti nechtěla ublížit, chápu, že to přesně jsem udělala, když jsem se ti neozvala. Jenže já ti to až doteď nemohla říct. Mrzí mě, že jsem se chovala jakoby se nic nestalo a že jsem to tajila." Stiskla mu ruku a pak se mu podívala do očí. Připravená čelit jeho hněvu. Byla překvapená, že to co v nich viděla, bylo všechno možné jen ne hněv. Možná porozumění, překvapení, láska?

„Jenže já to věděl Kate. Tedy jsem si myslel, že vím, že ty víš. Protože jsi dělala pravý opak, ty jsi se vůbec nechovala jakoby se to nestalo. Chovala jsi se ke mně jinak, dovolovala jsi mi víc věcí. Víc ses na mě usmívala a víc ses mě dotýkala, byla jsi otevřenější. Nemůžu si stěžovat. Ano, jistě, že mě to ranilo, ale já chápu, že byli jisté důvody proč jsi mi to nechtěla říct. Nemůžu na tebe být naštvaný za to kdo jsi, protože tě miluji právě takovou jaká jsi. A pokud jsi si myslela, že jsem to řekl jen díky tomu momentu, že ty jsi umírala a já jsem z toho byl emočně vyřízený, tak se pleteš. Miluji tě, na tom se nic nezměnilo. Samozřejmě, že jsem ti chtěl říct jaké city k tobě chovám, protože ty jsi krvácela. Bože ty jsi tolik krvácela a pomalu se ti vytrácela jiskra z očí. Nemohl bych žít s vědomím, že jsi nevěděla co k tobě cítím, jak moc tě potřebuji. Uvědomuji si, že to není ten nejromantičtější moment, ale musel jsem. Já-" Byl přerušen, když mu prsty zakryla pusu. Držela mu pusu a kroutila hlavou.

„Ne ne, Ricku, to se pleteš. Neber mi to, neber mi ten moment. Byl dokonalý, nic bych na něm neměnila. Nikdy. To jen díky tvým slovům jsem měla sílu bojovat. Bojovat jak o život, tak i s následky té střelby, s rehabilitací a celkově se vším. Díky tomu vědění, že mě někdo miluje i přes to jaká jsem, se mi lépe dýchalo. Dávalo mi to sílu. A jak jsem si s tou myšlenkou pohrávala víc a víc, jak jsem přemýšlela co to pro mě znamená a co s tím hodlám udělat, spadla jsem do díry. A ani jsem nevěděla jak a byli tu dvě věci, které byli obojí mojí slabinou a mojí sílou. Z ničeho nic byli dvě věci, které mě hnal a bez kterých bych nevěděla kdo jsem. Jenže jsem zjistila, že obě věci zároveň se nesnesou. Nemohla bych být dál plně ponořená do matčina případu a zároveň se plně oddat citům, které k tobě chovám. A bylo přede mnou rozhodnutí jestli zklamat mou mámu nebo tebe," řekla a na chvíli se zastavila, protože si potřebovala utřít slzy. Pak se podívala na Ricku, který stál zkoprněný před ní a ve tváři mu přeletěl něco jako odraz bolesti, utrpení a ztráty, a proto se rozhodla to ze sebe dostat co nejdříve.

„Asi vím, co si teď myslíš. Podle tvého výrazu tváře bych si tipla něco jako – A sakra. Jak bych mohl soupeřit s její mámou. Jak bych mohl vyhrát předem prohraný souboj, vždyť je to její máma. Už v tom žije tak dlouho, je do toho tolik ponořená. Bože, vždyť to její máma. Samozřejmě, že nemám šanci." Na chvíli přestala mluvit a nechala ho věci vstřebat.

_Je možné, že mě tolik zná? To je přesně to, co si myslím. Ricku, nebuď přeci skeptik, nech ji to alespoň všechno vysvětlit._ Proto se na ni usmál, stiskl jí ruku a hlavou pokývl ať pokračuje.

„Chápu proč by jsi si to mohl myslet, já jsem opravdu taková byla. Abych pravdu řekla, moje rozhodnutí bylo mnohem rychlejší a lehčí než bych čekala. Šla jsem sice za terapeutem, aby mi pomohl uspořádat myšlenky , díky čemuž bych se rozhodla. Jenže jsem netušila, že už jsem se rozhodla dávno."

_Ano, je na čase být skeptik. Teď jsem nahraný. Ztratím ji, myslel si Rick. Já ji,ale nemůžu ztratit. Ale co zmůžu? Co opravdu zmůžu? Vždyť je to její máma. Ta co ji milovala jako první. Co jí dala bezpečí, domov a lásku. Ta co položila základy._

„Když jsem to zjistila, bolelo to. Opravdu hodně. Vyčítala jsem si to. Nenáviděla jsem se. Bála jsem se, že tím zklamu máme. A pak mi terapeut řekl, že ji už nemůžu zklamat, protože je mrtvá. Řekl, že jediná koho můžu zklamat, jsem já. A pak mi došlo, že si to nemusím vyčítat, že se nemusím nenávidět. Já sobě nevěřím, jsem troska, ale věřím tobě. Vždy jsi tu pro mě byl a dělal jsi to tak nezištně a já jsem si uvědomila, že nemůžu zklamat ani tak sebe, jak tebe," nadechla se a hned pokračovala.

_Wow. Prostě wow. Tohle jsem tedy nečekal. Cokoliv, ale tohle ne. Co se mi to vlastně snaží říct, dumal nad tím Rick. Byl celý zmatený._

„Protože po cestě se nějak stalo, že jsi pronikl těmi zdmi a do mého srdce jsi vryl- vlastnictví Richarda Castla- a já jsem ani netušila, že jsi tak udělal už dávno. Nějak po cestě se stalo, že jsi ten jediný lék, který může zahojit mé rány. Jediný lék, který potřebuji. A jak už jistě víš, jsem docela sobecká, hlavně co se tebe týče. Nemůžu s tím bojovat a ani nechci. A i přes to, že si tě nezasloužím a vím, že ti budu ubližovat, protože taková já už jsem. Nemyslím si, že budu někdy připravená se tě vzdát. Protože Richarde Alexandře Castle já tě potřebuji. Já tě miluji. Sotva jsem tě získala a nehodlám se tě jen tak vzdát. Ne bez boje. Takže se připrav, prot-." Nestihla doříct větu, protože ji políbil. Vášnivě, zuřivě ji líbal a ona se poddala.

Koneckonců to on se jí nikdy na nic neptal, prostě si nakráčel do jejího života, našel způsob jak se dostat přes zdi a pak jí prostě a jednoduše bez varování ukradl srdce. A nic lepšího se jí stát nemohlo, protože neznala lepšího kandidáta na ochranu jejího srdce. Dokonce ani ona sama se nedokázala postarat o své srdce, dokud se neobjevil on a neudělal ho svým a konečně měla půdu pod nohama. Konečně měla pocit, že někam zapadla, že je **tam kde v má být**. Konečně věděla co chce. Věděla, že všechno špatné se může v dobré obrátit. Nechápala jak je to možné, ale věděla i to, že pokud bude s ním, všechno dopadne dobře. Bude šťastná. A taky, že byla!


End file.
